


Shameless

by Measured



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Biting, Bondage, Collars, Community: longfic_bingo, Crossdressing Kink, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Light Masochism, Pegging, Photography, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, I heard you like boys in skirts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> longfic_bingo: pegging / Miss Pauling/Scout - pegging. A fun time being had all round and Scout getting hot + bothered + completely losing his composure from tf2 promptfest. This also came about from [this talk](http://semperfry.tumblr.com/post/39435917450/ill-have-you-know-i-was-dragging-around-that-do-you).

She came into her office to see the traces of a silhouette on her desk. She fumbled with the switch, and after a moment of blinking and adjusting, she caught sight of him.

He was wearing an altered plaid skirt with pleats that had been hemmed up to be about the length of a mini-skirt with a slit in the side, and a long-sleeved men's dress shirt under his red t-shirt. He sat like a pin-up, his unbandaged hands on his hips.

"So, I heard you like boys in skirts," he said.

He stretched a bit, showing off more of his body for her. "Hey, I could peel this off. You seduced, yet, Miss P? Because I'm pretty turned on. I'd do myself if I could."

She cleared her throat and looked away. Blood rushed through her veins, her heart beat far too fast. "I have no clue where you would've gotten that idea, but you're, ah, wrong. Very wrong," Miss Pauling said. She attempted a firm rebuttal, but it was hard to do when she was blushing this hard.

"Spy tells some info sometimes. I didn't even ask for it, he just out of the blue snuck up on me and told me, and bam, here I am! And lookin' as great as can be, to boot. You can't deny this greatness, huh, Miss Pauling?"

_Dammit._ Spy had a horrible habit of being a troublemaker. She'd already had to draft down citations for many of his habits of revealing the personal lives of other mercenaries and sneaking to the other base to kill the opposite team when the games were off. She should've known that he'd try the same thing on her.

"He...he could be lying to you. Have you considered that? He likes to mock people and mess with them. It'd be a waste of your money, time and dignity."

"But he ain't, now is he? You haven't looked up once, and you're about as red as my shirt right now. I ain't never seen you blush like that, not even the time Heavy lost his pants," he said.

"That's because you look positively...ridiculous," she said. "...Anyone would be embarrassed at such a... display."

"Then why don't you say that to my face? I've done plenty of dumb shit and you always told me what a dumbass I was bein'. You ain't even frownin' at me," Scout said.

She glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you trying to mock me?"

"Nope, I'm tryin' to turn you on," Scout said. He grinned at her, posturing some more. "Is it working?"

Of all the men in the base, he was the most suited to wearing female clothes. He was naturally slender and hairless, with very toned long legs that the skirt just accentuated. Frankly, he pulled off that skirt better than she could have.

"Are you really that desperate?" she said.

"Um, _Yeah_. Heels and skirt, baby. I'd do anything for you. I ain't even kiddin', and if you don't believe me, just look around. Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"What I want...." she said.

She circled him, looking him over from every angle. Everything she saw pleased her more. Revealing personal information to a mercenary— let alone a loudmouth like Scout— could be very dangerous. She'd been well aware of his interest for a long time, and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, but the risks involved weren't something she'd been willing to take. Especially not on a skirtchaser who might leave her lonely for the next pretty face that came around.

On the other hand, if he'd go this far to win her and he was actually serious...she could very well get a chance to have everything she'd always wanted. A sudden image of him in leather manacles, flushed and bound came to her. She had to bite her lip at that. There was just something about Scout that made a girl want to tie him down, force him to lick her boots, and have her way with him for hours.

Still, she couldn't be to careful.

"This isn't some kind of prank?" she said.

"C'mon, I wouldn't do somethin' like that to _you._ If you're into guys in skirts, then I will be the best damn guy in a skirt you ever saw. I will kick all those other skirt wearers to the curb with my great heels. Seriously, look at this. I look so great, I want to date myself." 

He postured some more, and almost fell off the desk, before catching himself with a smirk, as if he'd done some heroic, amazing thing by managing to not fall flat on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him. Pretty unique as far as seduction tactics went. He couldn't get anymore desperate if he tried, and half of it sounded like he was trying to hit on himself instead of her.

Yet, it was all endearing...and very hot. She had never been more willing to give him a chance, though a big part of it was her libido talking. She had enough stress for ten people. Her love life had flatlined, lately. 

And he _really_ looked good in that skirt. She licked her lips, giving him one glance over again as she leaned in. She whispered out suggestions, for once not holding herself back at all. 

_You want to seduce me? Well, I want to fuck you until you scream. Put on my strap-on and make you whimper as I thrust into you again and again. Tie you up and have my way with you. How about that?_

She could hear his breath quicken. She couldn't tell if it was simply the thing she was saying she'd do to him, or the fact that she'd come nearer to him.

"You mean my mouth?" Scout said, pointing to the corner of his mouth.

"Not just there," she said.

Scout had the worst poker face possible. He always showed just what he was thinking, and his expression changed from confused to thoughtful to realization to confusion again.

"...so, basically, you wanna fuck me up the ass," Scout said.

"I wouldn't put it in those words, but yes," she said.

This was usually about the point where things fell apart for her love life. Scout, however, didn't look particularly traumatized by the thought, just thoughtful. Finally, he shrugged, and came down off the desk.

"All right, I'm game for that," Scout said. 

She looked up in confusion. She'd expected more of a challenge, given that her attempts to try and introduce these sorts of things in other relationships had only resulted in disaster or disappointment, until she didn't try anymore and kept them only in her fantasies. She'd never quite found the balance of someone entirely willing to eagerly submit to her wants, but only in the bedroom. She may have preferred her men submissive, but only when the whip and toys were out. It wasn't exactly an easy thing to advertise for in the Daily Teufort. 

"You're...absolutely okay with this? No proving your masculinity?"

Scout postured, grinning with pride. "Hey, I am one-hundred percent frickin' sure of my masculinity. I'm in a skirt and I'm still manlier than most of my teammates. I look better than them, too. I've been stabbed, set on fire, shot to hell, cut up—nothin' you can do can hurt as much as that, well...other than turnin' me down."

"Would that break your heart?" Miss Pauling said, with a slight smile.

" _And_ give me blue balls like crazy. Just think of that walk of shame goin' back lookin' so good in heels like this, the guys would never stop whistlin' at me, and that'd just be embarrasin'! If I want someone whistlin' at me, I'd want it to be you," Scout said. 

She had to chuckle at this. He could be quite endearing. When he wasn't singlehandedly making huge chaos of everything, that was.

"Anyways...if I let you do what you want, can I do what I want?" Scout said.

"That would depend on what you want," she replied.

"Just the usual kind of stuff guys and gals do," Scout said. "You know—" He made a circle between his index finger and thumb, like he was making an okay sign, and put his index finger into the circle several times.

It was somehow very comforting that he hadn't said _normal._

"–You know, to be able to touch you, kiss you, fuck you senseless until you scream my name and forget every other man ever existed– stuff like that."

"It's only fair," she said.

"So, uh. We doin' this?" Scout said. His bravado had momentarily faded to a bit of nervousness, which only made him that much more endearing.

She looked around her, at the office which had been left in a bit more disarray as he had come in. Technically, she still had work to do, but there always would be work. She grabbed her mauve purse and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Follow me," she said. 

Scout leapt to the door, quite literally, rushing to open it for her. He was flushed and breathless, looking happier than she'd ever seen him, and she'd hadn't even touched him yet.

_Oh, yes. I am going to enjoy you tonight._

*

Scout didn't bother with any pre-bedroom preparation, but Miss Pauling could never do the senseless abandon of passion that happened in romance novels. It was always too distracting, wondering if her deodorant had worn out for the day, and if she smelled sweaty. She dabbed perfume on her neck, and slipped out of her underwear, leaving them to lay on the cold black and white tile floor for a minute before bending to put them in the hamper beside the toilet. Space was limited in her apartment, so the rooms felt pinched together. Her bedroom furniture was chosen to be as efficient as possible, but that didn't keep Scout from winging his elbow trying to fit through.

She mentally went through the list as she worked. _Brush teeth, floss teeth...would mouthwash be too much? Mintiness might be too distracting. Quickly wash up, and...reapply lipstick or no? It'd just get all over him...would that be a plus or not?_

She paused, the cotton ball of perfume held at an angle, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her bun had come a little undone. For once, she didn't make a move to fix it. One deep breath, and she was able to silence all the chaos of her mind working lists with one thing: _It's Scout; he won't care._ Knowing it was _him_ and he'd still be turned on and ready to fuck her if she came out wearing a burlap sack was more than a little comforting. It'd been a while since she'd been with someone— the job left little time for romance— but she far less of the usual first moment uncomfortableness with other lovers.

He wouldn't reject her wants and needs. She suspected after this amount of time, there was literally no misstep she could make in bed with him that could ruin the night, that he wouldn't laugh at and adore her all the more for.

That didn't turn off her obsessive need to catalog and prepare, however.

She put the toothbrush under the faucet and rinsed it off, before putting it back in the holder. Her skin was still slightly damp. When she came out, she found him spread out on the bed. He'd kicked his heels off, and laid out with his legs parted in that entirely masculine way that demanded space. He had also removed his shirt, as he'd long ago offered to do. An offer she was just now taking up on. He looked entirely satisfied with himself, and she had to agree, he was quite handsome in a lithe way.

She dug into her nightstand, noting how he avidly watched her, his chin propped up on his palms. For once, he was completely speechless. She had already left the rest of her clothes behind in the hamper, and pulled off her bra simply because she was sure he wouldn't be able to undo it.

" _Damn, girl,_ " he finally said. "You're lookin' hella fine tonight. And, you know, always, but especially tonight–"

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said.

She fastened the straps of the leather harness tight enough to hold, and tossed a small container of _Mann's Own Personal Lubricant_ on the bed. She glanced at him. She'd only divulged one of the many things she'd be willing to do to him. Did she dare to list more? She didn't think he'd run at this point, but...

She decided to take the risk. With only a little bit of searching, she pulled out the leather leash and collar and held it up for him to see.

"You got a dog in here, Miss P?"

"No. You'd be wearing it," she said.

"...So, basically you wanna make me your bitch?" Scout said.

She nodded. "In every way imaginable."

He leaned back, unconcerned by this new information. "Woof, baby," he said.

She put the collar on his neck. He looked up, watching her all the while with a cocksure smirk.

"Is it too tight? Can you breathe all right?" Miss Pauling said.

"Yeah," he said. She tugged the leash taut to test. He didn't resist, nor did he flinch in pain. He nibbled at the side of her wrist, licking across the pulse point. 

"Perfect," she said.

He got on his hands and knees, and she took a moment to admire him. He really had a fantastic ass, which had never looked as good as when covered by the pleats of the hemmed up skirt, like a naughty Catholic schoolgirl.

She carefully lubricated the attachment. He'd begun to wriggle, enough to make the bed shake. 

"I'm waiiitin'," he said.

"You _really_ don't want me to go in dry," she said. 

For once, she was saving clean up for later. Holding the leash tight with one hand, she pushed up the skirt. He hadn't bothered with underwear.

"You ready?" Miss Pauling said.

"God, yes, just fuck me already!" He sounded wonderfully desperate. If she wasn't so into this, she might just have teased his limits.

Next time.

He took a sharp intake of breath as she guided the dildo into him. He barely even flinched. Apparently, his claim of being able to take pain wasn't hyperbole. Interesting. She'd have to...test that. Some other time.

She began to slowly thrust into him at a steady pace. The skirt bunched up about his waist as he let out a gasp and gripped the sheets tight.

"Was it too hard?" she said. She stopped what she was doing, and peered down. She couldn't quite see his face from this position.

"Nooo, god, no—Just–just keep doin' what you're doin', okay?" He took in a sharp intake of breath, looking flushed and undone and she'd just barely started. "Just keep at it."

Seeing him whimpering and begging like this was beyond what she'd dreamed of. Oh, it was _perfect._ Each thrust pushed pressure against her clit. Not enough to get her off, but enough to keep her at a point of arousal which she could control and enjoy.

He gripped the sheets, letting out a broken moan. _"Harder!"_

"You're going to just get hurt––"

"Like I give a fuck, _harder, dammit!_ "

She wrapped the leash about her wrist, and gripped his hips hard enough to give him bruises and thrust in harder, the pressure on her clit intensifying. He arched his back for her, meeting every thrust with the loudest, most obscene moans she'd ever heard, intermixed with swearing.

"Holy...... _shit._ Oh _god_ , whatever you're doin' Miss P, _don't stop._ "

His breathing had become shaky, and he moaned in the most obscene way she'd ever heard. She reached around, her hands still wet with lubricant as she began to pump his cock from the base to the tip.

Scout stopped crying out, he stopped pleading, words entirely lost to him for perhaps the first time since the duct tape incident of nineteen sixty-nine. All she could hear was his steady panting growing more and more undone as he clung to the sheets hard enough to make them crease from how pulled tight they were.

He rested his head against the pillow, trying to catch his breath. When she pulled out, he laid on his stomach for a few minutes as she bent over to undo her harness and left it beside the bed for later cleaning. 

With a long, happy sigh, he rolled back over.

"I didn't expect that," Scout said.

"Me neither," Miss Pauling said. 

He stretched out. She watched him, admiring his thinly muscled body. He caught her gaze and winked. 

"Damn, you're flexible," she said.

"I can twist myself into a pretzel," he said. "Wanna see?"

He didn't wait for a response to start twisting himself up. He was only twisted a few seconds before he laid out on his stomach, his skirt catching on the sheets. With little more than a wink, he wrapped up his long legs about her waist.

"I'm in for seconds, baby."

"Already? At this pace, by the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk," she said.

"Whatever, doc can fix me up. I'll be fine, better than fine, I'll be well-fucked and awesome," he said.

"You are, without a doubt, the sluttiest guy I ever met," she said.

"I know, right? Hottest, sluttiest, best guy you'll ever know. Doesn't it just make you want to fuck me senseless?"

Undoubtedly.

"You're going to be so sore tomorrow, I'll make sure of that," she said.

"Bring on the pain, baby," he said, with a cocksure smile. "I can take whatever you throw at me. Literally, even."

He pulled her on top of him, quick and with surprising strength. In response, she bit down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. His instant reaction was to bend his neck to offer more for her to suck and bite on. She'd never had a point where someone accepted her preferences without question, and in fact seemed to anticipate them before she could even ask. It brought out an unbridled eagerness as she pushed him hard to the bed and began to grind her hips against him. She was the aggressor as she pushed his legs apart, teasingly rubbing against him, but not giving him what he wanted.

"C'mon, Miss P—"

"Not yet," she said. "Not until you beg enough."

"Been beggin' for you forever, and I was about ready to start beggin' the minute you came in the door."

"Not yet," she repeated playfully. She licked up his neck, settling to suck hard on the pulse point. He shifted and groaned, trying to offer more of himself to her, allowed her to hold down his hands when he could've easily pushed her away. She kissed him and pulled again, pushed herself against him and pushed away. Just enough to drive both him and her wild with desire. 

As she got up to shirt her position, she gave his ass a playful light swat. He tensed up suddenly, with a look of surprise. Then he leaned up and gave her the most sensuous and desperate look. She hadn't expected that, or when he turned over to his stomach. 

"Miss P....I was real bad today. I interrupted your work, I stole sandwiches from Heavy and I blamed it on Soldier. You should punish me. Just— just do that again!"

She came closer to him, her hand held up in the air for a moment until she brought it down hard on his skin. Her hand tingled from the contact, but she hardly let that dissuade her. 

"Oh, damn—"

She smacked him again, hearing the satisfying _thwack_ amid his heavy breathing.

He looked back at her, face flushed and glassy eyed. She brought her hand down once, twice, three times, well enough to make him shudder.

He let out a cry at the fourth time her hand hit his skin. There were already several marks which promised to grow into nice bruises, maybe even before the night was out.

By the fifth, her hand had begun to hurt from each strike, but he was just so utterly wanton, writhing and gasping at each hit, that she couldn't bring herself to stop.

"I expect you'll be prompt and no longer sneak out and cause trouble," she said.

"I dunno if I can do that," Scout said.

"Then I'll be forced to punish you more," Miss Pauling said. She kept her voice even and controlled, like the firm disciplinarian teachers he'd probably had countless fantasies about.

"How horrible," Scout said with a grin. "Makes me want to go out. Maybe break some crap. I'll make sure to leave my callin' card, too."

"If you're going to continue to be so naughty, I'll be forced to bring in something else to increase the punishment."

"I'm a pretty bad guy. In fact, I'm about the baddest guy in the Badlands," Scout said, with no undue smugness.

"Then I have no choice," she said.

He raised one eyebrow as she began to rifle through the nightstand. His look of confusion turned into an even big grin when he saw the horsewhip.

"If you struggle, I'll be forced to tie you up," she said, continuing the role of the strict teacher. 

"That's an _option?_ " Scout said. 

She pulled out the leather manacles she'd purchased recently. He held up his hands in practically a _gleeful_ fashion, ready and willing to be bound for her. She couldn't help but smile a little as she put on the manacles and attached them to the simple wooden headboard. 

She pulled off the skirt so it wouldn't get in the way, and tossed it on the floor. Timing between the blows was important. She would rub against him, kiss him or just pull back enough to make him wait and _want_ her. When the wanting hit desperation point, to where he might stare begging, she'd hit him hard enough to make him break off in whatever he was pleading for. Hit him until it was just groans and gasps she'd hear from him.

She climbed up to rest on his lower back, and ran her teeth down his shoulder. Little nibbles and bites, all the way down the small of his back. She began to rub herself against him, leaving a trail of slickness down him, and managed to tease them both in the process. Her arousal was at the breaking point, and she savored just how wet she was, the throbbing of her clit as she rubbed enough to keep the glow, but not quite enough to get off.

"Mmn...You feel real soft, like I never imagined soft, and slick—"

She leaned in to whisper _It's because of you I'm like this._ He tensed, letting out a groan of _oh fuck–_ she licked the side of his neck.

"Holy–holy shit—How long you gonna tease me?"

"But, Scout, that's part of the punishment," she said sweetly.

She gave a sharp smack with the horsewhip, enough to make him tense, and kissed the spot she'd hit;. She ground her hip against him, letting her hands explore his scarred back as he arched to her, bending to her every need and want. She traced a line of scars with the whip, and then with her tongue. What a handsome, scarred up boy he was.

In fantasies, preferred her men a little beat up. In reality, she'd gone the sensible way and dated reasonable boys who would grow up to be doctors or lawyers and definitely didn't want to be spanked in the bedroom.

"Miss P–"

She brought the whip down hard, enough to leave her very own mark along the rest. Then she traced around the mark with her fingers, making a heart-shape as a symbol of the most insensible, heedless thing she'd ever done.

She ground herself against him hard, and bent over to get a good look at just how far she'd pushed him. Come dripped from his thighs onto the sheets spattered in white. His face was still slightly flushed, and his eyes glazed from pleasure. She'd never seen anything that turned her on like this, not fantasy, pornography or pin-ups. Every beautiful fantasy was coming true, and with such utter gleeful acceptance and pure desire. For once, she could be herself around someone and know that no matter what, she'd be accepted.

"It's my turn," she said softly.

She undid the manacles, allowing him to roll over. She was already to her limit. Miss Pauling let out a soft, pleased sigh as he pushed into her, flesh and flesh against her, insider her. As she began to roll her hips to ride his cock, she began to touch herself. He was watching her intensely, so pleased and captivated by her.

"Let me," he said.

"What—" 

He pushed at her hand, and in confusion, she let him. He began to rub at her clit with his palm, watching her every reaction all the while. 

"Mmmnn–"

"I'll make you feel good," he said in a low, sensual voice.

Every move brought her harder against his hand, causing an great deal of pleasure to rise in her, almost to the point of climax after such a long period of teasing and controlling herself.

She pulled back just enough to keep her from coming outright this early in, only to press his cock hard against a most sensitive spot.

"There—" Miss Pauling gasped, and he thrust harder, just where she commanded. The sheer obedience of him was almost as wonderful a feeling as him inside her.

She'd never been loud, but with the way he was watching her, allowed her composure to fall in ways she never had before. She gasped without restraint, even moaning a little and not trying to bite her tongue or muffle herself. The friction of his skin on hers was wonderful, hot and turning her on even more, pushing her even farther.

He quickened the pace, his breath ragged as she leaned into him his touch. She rubbed hard against him, each brush an surge of growing pleasure. Her clit began to throb, the bed creaking beneath them. She tensed around him, her vaginal walls tightening and releasing as the first hint of climax came over her. She felt him come, a twitch and more warmth inside her. His slick hand rested against her leg. She laid against him, her body relaxing fully in the waves of pleasure that ran through her body.

Miss Pauling stretched, and laid out beside him a moment while she waited for the daze of pleasure to pass.

"Fuck...." Scout said. "Just....fuck."

She just rested her head against him. She only rose when the insistent thought came up of something she wanted. She rose, and out from the nightstand she pulled out a camera to remember the night by. She climbed up to on top of him as she took the first picture.

He eagerly posed for the camera, striking dramatic and sexy pose after pose. Of course, he ate the attention up, looking deliciously erotic, flirting with her through the viewfinder as he had done dozens of times in company photos and promotional art she'd taken.

"Do you and the camera want to be alone?" she said.

He pulled it from her hands and aimed it at her. "Naw, I'm gearing for a threesome, personally."

He reached for the camera and she let him take it, with only a warning look of _don't break it_.

He snapped picture after picture of her. She didn't have his natural attention whore tendencies, and picture after picture of her looking composed— or as composed as she could in a state of post-coital undress– fell from the Polaroid.

"Can I keep these?" he said, between takes.

She finally managed a softer smile. "I suppose, but you should keep them in a safe. I don't want pictures of me going around base."

"I'd frickin' kill anyone who tried to steal 'em away. Seriously," Scout said.

He pushed the button again, but nothing came out. He turned the camera around and looked at it.

"No more film, huh," he said. He set the camera aside, and she moved to pick up the pictures and move the camera back to its place, before they got stained with come.  
When she was done, she began to pull at the leather collar to loosen the straps.

"Do you have to take it off? I like it," he said.

"It's best you don't sleep in it," she said.

"Can you at least leave it on a little longer?" Scout said.

She pushed the collar up just enough to mark his neck underneath. He looked rapturous, blissful beyond his wildest dreams. When he looked up at her, his lips were parted, and she bent to kiss him. Softer this time, without biting or bruises. He smiled into the kiss, reaching up to cup her face and hold her closer.

"That was...." she cleared her throat. "Something."

"Hell yeah, it was _something._ I'm such a stud, even for a guy who ain't done nothin'."

"Haven't done anything?" she said. "You're a—"

"I mean, nothin' like that," he amended quickly. _Too_ quickly. "I just uh, never done it like that. Really!"

She ran her fingers down his chest. "Then, I got to _deflower_ you."

"That's a pretty girly term," Scout said, a little petulantly.

"Fitting for a boy who put on his best skirt and heels and decided to seduce me once and for all. And I'd say you were more a flexible, obedient little _slut_ who I would gladly fuck into the sheets again, rather that a stud, personally." 

His eyes widened, and he gaped enough just to show a bit of his buck teeth. "I didn't think you had such a dirty mouth," he said.

She shrugged. "I save it for the bedroom. All day long I have to be polite and say 'yes sir, yes ma'am, I'll do it right away, ma'am.' Sometimes I just like to....let loose."

"Man, do you ever let loose! You. Are. Frickin' _incredible!"_

She leaned on her elbow, studying him.

"I've never quite let loose to that extent, though. You could say I never had anyone to trust with it."

For once, he didn't respond immediately. He just looked touched and happy, before pulling her close and holding her tight against him. He nuzzled against her chest, her undone hair in his face as she laughed.

"Scout—"

"Mmnnnnn!"

"You're snuggling me," she said.

"Yep!"

He just held her tighter, causing her to laugh more.

"Now, don't hold me too tight—"

"Yeah, sorry." 

He loosened his grip just a little to give her room to breathe. He rested his head against her breasts and she stroked his hair. For that time, they didn't have to talk, and could just be together, resting in the strange intimacy they'd found themselves in.

_No matter what happens, I made the right choice taking a chance on you._

She didn't break the silence, though. It was too tender a moment. Scout kept quiet and stayed against her for so long that she was fairly certain it was record setting. But eventually, he pulled away, and rubbed at his neck. She took the collar off.

"It's getting late, and I have to get up early tomorrow. Before you head back, I'll schedule another night for you," she said.

He had a boyish smile as he gave her that flirty, intense look he'd all but perfected over the years. "And what do I gotta do to get your days, too?" he said.

"You're pretty brazen," she said.

"Hell yeah I am. I'm bettin' it all when it comes to you. Now, c'mon, baby. You, me, a slinky purple cocktail dress which you're wearin' this time. It'll be fun."

She considered him a moment before replying. This was an admission for her, and as nice a gesture as that was, it was also a recipe for a miserable night for both of them. "You don't even like high class restaurants...or getting into suits," she said.

"Yeah, but it's your kinda scene, so I can put up with it to see you in somethin' hot," he said. He stretched out, his long legs resting against her. 

"I'd rather go somewhere where you're comfortable than a place you're barely tolerating and wanting to punch half the people in the room," she said.

He pushed himself up from the bed. "Wait, wait, you're sayin' yes? Oh, oh, this is gonna be _so_ great! I'll bring you to the games, and show you the world—"

"Hold up, I don't have _that_ much free time," she said. "But...I can slip in a dinner here and there, if you don't mind eating at three in the morning." 

He fell back, just a little disappointed, but it was temporary. "I'm gonna get you to a baseball game one of these days, just you wait."

"I'm sure you will. I'll give you my schedule of free periods before, after and during the workday....knowing you, you're sure to fill it up."

"Hell yeah, I won't let you be lonely a second! I mean, I always been keepin' you company, but now I can do it officially!"

"Always?" Miss Pauling said.

"Yeah, I mean, sure I wanted to date you and stuff, but you were always workin'. Didn't want you to get down or nothin', and what could make you smile more than someone as great as me comin' to pay you a visit? All work and no play is no good, you know what I mean?"

"Yes...." She said. She hadn't realized these attempts for anything but a chance at flirting. Scout could actually be caring and show a kinder side, who knew? 

It seemed there was a lot more to learn about Scout than she ever suspected.

She stretched and pushed the covers off, her stomach insistently gnawing with hunger and putting a damper on the afterglow.

"I always get hungry afterwards....do you want some ice cream or a sandwich?'

"I can do that? Holy crap, I haven't had ice cream since I was a kid! I mean, I'd get it when I was out, but when I do, everyone thinks I'm a fifteen year old and Spy teases me, calls me short pants and mama's boy."

"Mmmhmm. I've got cookie and cream."

"Hell yeah I want some cookie and cream icecream. Sounds frickin' delicious!"

He let go of her, albeit with reluctance. She put on her robe, much to his disappointment as she went out to the kitchen and spooned out two bowls, and made two turkey sandwiches with the lunch meat she'd just bought.

"Eat that over the side of the bed so everything doesn't get crummy," she said.

"Heh, _crummy_ ," Scout said. 

He complied, however. Even his eating was loud, as he appreciated every bite like she'd given him a fine, delicious meal and not just a turkey sandwich. In only a few minutes, he turned back to her, a little mayonnaise still on the side of his mouth.

"You can't be done already," she said. 

"I was hungry," Scout said.

She reached out and brushed the sauce off of his mouth with a napkin. "There—"  
He leaned in and ran his tongue over her lips, close enough to kiss her deep as he lightly ran his thumb down the length of her jaw.

When Scout pulled back, he licked his lips.

"Mmm, tastes sweet. Fittin', for you," he said. He kissed the side of her mouth, and then her chin, too. His lips and tongue were still cold from the ice cream.

"...Tomorrow," she said.

"Hmm?"

"I want you tomorrow. I'll give you the time once I can figure out if I have to fill in any late night surveillance or not."

"I'll be there," Scout said. "Even if it's like, five AM and I gotta head back for barely any sleep."

Even days ago, she might have wondered, but now she knew there was no question of whether he meant it or not.


End file.
